


TV girlfriends

by projectcyborg



Category: Actor RPF, Law & Order: SVU, The West Wing
Genre: Community: ob_fangrrl, Crossover, F/F, Meta, Non-Linear Narrative, Remixed, Threesome - F/F/F, slashing the slashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-13
Updated: 2004-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>triptych for the TV Girlfriend(s) challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. inside out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: Olivia/Alex, Olivia/meTV  
> words: 179  
> remix of sorts [by my professor](http://projectjulie.livejournal.com/20563.html)

"Baby, come to bed..."

Alex's voice was pitched to wind around the angles of the hallway and settle in Olivia's open palm. Her other hand cupped the remote.

"When my show's over, OK?" she called back.

Alex appeared in the doorway, then, the curve of one breast framed by the careless vee of her robe.

"What are you watching?"

Olivia stretched out her arm, and Alex accepted the invitation. She curled sleepily into the crook of Olivia's shoulder, draped one leg across her lap.

"It's new reality show."

Alex watched. "This is about a grad student-- and you're addicted to it?"

"I like you even though you're a lawyer." Olivia was unconsciously caressing her thigh.

"But I'm real."

"Sometimes our lives are too real, Alex. Julie reminds me there's a world out there that's not populated by perps and victims." Olivia spoke quietly, her lips against Alex's hair.

"Julie being the girl on TV?"

Alex felt Olivia nod.

"Well, it's a good thing she's on the other side of that screen, or I'd be jealous of your new girlfriend."


	2. ménage à trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Olivia/Alex/CJTV  
> words: 321  
> president on TV=president of TV (I'm just saying...)

"Baby, come to bed..."

Olivia was bending over the back of the couch, tugging gently on the lock of blonde hair twined between her fingers. Alex was still wearing her suit, now slightly rumpled and minus the jacket and heels. She didn't look away from the television as she waved Olivia off, absently.

"Just till the end of this briefing..."

The jacket was all Olivia had managed to remove before Alex pulled back from her insistent kisses. "Wait, the press secretary's on," she'd said. Alex checked the schedule every morning.

To Olivia, C-SPAN was only marginally more entertaining than an overnight stakeout. But the suspects under surveillance were never as captivating as Alex. She sat down next to her, sinking into the cushions.

Alex, she supposed, was listening to the words, the rapid-fire questions and answers. Words were what Alex lived by. Olivia preferred to watch the incisiveness shading across the televised face, the angles the woman's long fingers sketched in the air, the opulent plunge of her silk shirt. There was something in her ardent poise, in the way she lit up under the public eye, that reminded her of Alex in court.

She looked over at Alex, who was leaning slightly forward in rapt concentration. Her pupils were dark, her lips slightly parted. The bluish glow from the TV played across her face. Under the tissue-thin cotton of her tank, Olivia's nipples puckered.

She angled her body closer, pressing her breast against Alex's arm. "Watching this turns you on, doesn't it?"

This time, Alex didn't push Olivia away as she slid her hand up the inside of her thigh, stroking bare skin above the stocking. When Olivia bit down on her neck, Alex moaned almost inaudibly. She still hadn't taken her eyes off the screen.

Olivia's lips were brushing Alex's ear, her fingers tracing the elastic of her panties. "Would you and 'C.J. Cregg' be interested in a threesome?"


	3. the competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: Allison/OliviaTV | Mariska/CJTV  
> words: 100+100  
> pre-2004 Emmys

She didn't like to think of it as sizing up the competition. Before turning on the TV, she sat herself down for a good talking-to. "Allison, you won't win again," she told herself, repeatedly. And, "look at these amazingly talented women. It's going to be wonderful to see one of them receive this honor." But she could never quite believe her own platitudes.

Watching Mariska, though, she came close. A vast, mute vulnerability was etched into the minutest lines of her face. With that submerged reservoir of anguish, it was impossible not to be a little in love with Olivia.

| She didn't like to think of it as sizing up the competition. If she envisaged the Emmys while she watched Allison, she felt a weight pressing on her chest. The heaviness of every role she hadn't gotten, every afternoon she'd spent bussing tables. She always carried it with her, even now that she was a "star." She'd worked hard but Allison was virtuosic, mastering the nuances of every moment with apparently effortless grace.

But she watched anyway. (Perhaps only because she was still longing to be good enough) it was impossible not to be a little in love with C.J.  
  
---|---


End file.
